The problem is bad checks and the difficulties of legally enforcing litigation seeking to collect on such. Typically, a businessman who receives a check from a customer, known or not, if there is any question of identity or validity of the check, will copy, onto the check, information from identification demanded of the check writer. Typically such information may include a driver's license number, perhaps information from a state identification card, a social security number, other information or any combination of these.
However, in trying to collect on a bad check, many problems can arise. One of these, particularly, is tying the check writer to the copied identification data. If any one number has been copied incorrectly, then the collection effort generally fails.
What the subject invention seeks to do and operates to do is to provide a means and method for placing absolutely positive identification on the check itself so that both (1) pertinent data identifying the check writer and (2) his photograph actually appear on the check. Perhaps it should be noted that while a bad or returned check is going to come back to the check receiver anyway, in the subject case he will get, in return, the bounced check, with the I.D. image thereon.